


Compliments to the Chef

by OhTheatre



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Love, M/M, this sucks but enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhTheatre/pseuds/OhTheatre
Summary: Patton adores singing and does it professionally, he loves it even more when he gets to do it for his friends on their big day. But that was not the most memorable thing after one of his friends ceremonies, the meeting of a talented and intelligent chef was. Who knew what it would turn into
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Compliments to the Chef

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Heyo! I know im a bad writer but guess what! I love logicality more than anyone or anything so im sorry it sucks but enjoy anywho

“Oh my gosh! Absolutely! I’d love to sing at your wedding oh guys!” Patton cries, sweet tears stain his cheeks. And he wasn’t the only one. His newly engaged friend were inseparable as they cried to each other. “Ro! Virge!! You’re getting married” he laughs

And it was a beautiful wedding.

Janus did a wonderful job on Romans suit-dress. He looked simply royal as he walked- pardon, strut down the aisle. Virgil was nothing short of perfect either, his own suit engulfed him in mysterious wonder. Patton could keep his tear ducts, the same can be said for the groomsmen.

“...you’re more than just my stormcloud, you’re the sun even on the darkest days, and after every storm comes a rainbow and that’s you” Roman gulps, his hands shaking with his words, nay vows, right in front of him. Virgil takes his finger and wipes away some.

“...you always say I’m your everything and that life would be meaningless without me but Roman... you’re my life” Virgil’s vows were nothing short of swoon worthy. Finally after laughs and awes, and most importantly deep sighs as they tried so hard to get through everything... “I do’s” were exchanged and the pair was married.

The reception was exactly what you expected. Bounty’s of laughter and dancing, Virgil and Roman couldn’t keep their eyes off one another. Their glow filled the world as they stay connected the entire night.

Patton was elated, he stood on stage most of the night singing his heart out, pouring words to his friends as he examined the ballroom. Virgil and Roman finally took a break to enjoy dinner. Emile and Remy shimmied right in the middle of the dance floor, the couple could practically move in sync. Don’t think Patton missed Janus and Remus in their own corner swaying at their pace together. It was a sigh to see.

Everything was.

Finally food was served for everyone and they switched to careful soothing music and Patton couldn’t be more grateful. Chugging down water as fast as he could sitting with his friends.

Their conversation was nothing short of delight. Memories shared, embarrassing anecdotes, simple adoration for the newly married couple.

He hadn’t meant to be distracted. But the smoothest and gentlest voice perked him up.

“The vegetarian option for you sir” Patton turned to thank him but his poor words choked as his eyes met the dazzling blue and green ones looking back at him. They were almost covered by a pair of spectacles. But no one could miss the sweet shine that came from them.

“Oh! Thank you!” He finally managed. The server tried to hide his own flustered smirk.

“You have an amazing voice” the man complimented. Patton has already taken a bite, his stomach growling for it. He covers his mouth laughing away as he tried to swallow.

“Thank you” he extends his hand. “Patton” he greets

“Logan” the man replies. “I hope you enjoy your food, I prepared this table specially” he boasts but Patton didn’t mind.

“Oh! Goodness forgive me! Logan Hawthorne! The head chef” Patton remembers. Logan nods finding the bright aura from Patton simply stunning. They realize their hands are still connected but neither pulls away first. “Well then..” Patton powers his voice, leaning in closer to Logan’s ear. “My compliments to the chef”

Suffice to say, Logans face was redder than the wine he almost dropped as he walked away. 

~~~

“Just hire Logan” Patton suggests flipping through his repertoire. He had exhausted his ability to listen to Remus and Janus argue over caterers and flowers and more for their wedding. You think after planning so many, including his brothers a year and a half ago, Remus would be better at this. The caterer and flowers were the last thing they needed, and the wedding was approaching fast. And Logan was amazing at what he did. “Speak of the devil” Patton sighs receiving a text from Logan. 

He allowed the couple to continue their bickering excusing himself from the room.

“Patton?” He heard the voice question. It still sent a quick flutter in his stomach. He put the thought out of his mind.

“Thats me!” He gleamed. 

“Yes it is...”Logan himself was having trouble trying to keep his heart from beating ever so quickly. “I had a question for you” 

“Shoot!” He bounced. Landing comfortably on the couch. 

“I..um..I just recieved my ‘Save the Date’ for the wedding and..” He heard a clearing of the cough. His fingers traced the plus one, no idea that Pattons eyes were staring at the same thing having just hand received his own from Janus. “I was wondering if you wanted to...um..” Patton held his breath but was quickly distracted by a ringing from afar. “Oh pardon, thats my work phone, one moment” He excused himself but Patton hears the call. A moment later Logan returns. “Erm, apologi-”

“No go! Please, Remus and Jan have been insufferable about choosing a caterer, go!” He laughs dryly. And that was it, an awkward almost empty ending to their call. 

The wedding arrived faster than expected but it was perfect. The sweetest of vows, the chaotic and most perfect of ceremonies and Remus and Janus looked amazing as they tied the knot. 

“Wise men say..” Patton sung sweetly watching his friends sway with all eyes on them. His tears were hard to keep in so his voice wouldn't waver. Soon enough more people joined and the beat rushed. A jazzy tune, a romantic jam and it was perfect. Soon enough it was in and out, the food had been served and patton was simply singing out as the night calmed.

“Patton?” he heard. He looked to see Logan waiting idly near the stage, the band continued carrying the melody. 

“Hey Lo!” he says away from the mike. “Whats up?”

“Care for a dance?” Logan extends his hand. Patton blushes quicker than expected. He swallows nodding as he takes Logans hand. Allowing Logan to help him down from the stage, his peach dress almost tripping him. “You look...marvelous” Logan sighs. 

“As do you” Patton giggles, straightening out the chefs bowtie. And then they danced. They danced through every last song, and even partly through the clean up before Emile and Virgil dragged Patton away for their own fun. “Thank you” Patton rushed before he slipped away, Logan stood in the empty hall. His heart pounding but he knows exactly what hes doing now. 

“Hey! You've reached Patton Telor! If youre a friend, leave a message. If inquiring about Telor’s Tunes, call my office! Thanks!” God that stupid cheery tune set Logan afloat. 

“Patton, this is Logan. I am formally asking you out, on a date, a romantic one. If you want, if not....I understand.”

Oh but he did

And the rooftop italian dinner, coupled with a dance under the stars was perfect. But not as perfect as the kiss Logan was able to steal before Patton went home. 

~~~

“Its been this day in and day out” Patton groans watching Remy and Emile go back and forth. he swears, weddings would be the bane of his existence. 

“Oh come now Patton, its sweet” Logan chides, he leans down planting a sweet kiss on his partner. “At least they can always decide on you being their singer” Logan whispers, sending a tickle down Pattons spine. 

But finally two years after Remus’s and Janus’s wedding, Remy’s and Emiles had arrived. And much like the previous two, it was amazing. The food, the people, the design, the flowers, the ceremony...everything was absolutely magnificent. And there Patton stood again, on the stage, singing for his friends love, but this time it felt like something inside him was lost. He was exhausted, what a selfish thing to think. 

He had the honor to witness their love grow and get to be apart of their special day. But it almost felt as though a routine, a robotic feeling even though he sang with soul and his happiness was absolutely unmatched. But something was missing. 

The song finished and he slumped in his chair, he listened to the couples at the table talk and laugh but all he could hear was chatter, he looked around for Logan knowing the chef was delivering and making food. 

“Earth to Patton” Roman snaps in front of the singers face. “Heyo”

“Oh hi, sorry, guess im just a bit tired” He smiles shyly.

“Well maybe you shouldn't have stayed up so late last night with Winston” Logan teases, sliding his hand behind Pattons back as he sat next to them. 

“But his sweet little face kept pouting and his paws...” Patton swooned kissing Logans cheek. “Hiya” His mood instantly perked up, leaning his head on Logans shoulder. “The food my love? Perfection!” He laughs, Logan watched amused thanking him with a kiss. 

“Nothing as perfect as your singing” Logan expresses. They continue back and forth ignoring the rest of the group. Talking, laughing, soon enough they join the dance floor, socialize and listen to compliments flood both of their achievements. 

But goodness Patton quickly grew annoyed. 

“Is there something wrong poppet?” Logan tugs gently at Pattons arm as they walked home in the New York stars. 

“Oh nothing, everything is perfect..” Patton lifts his head to look at his boyfriend. “You're perfect” he whispers. But Logan had watched his face the entire night, he had seen it drop every time someone asked him when he was available for yet another wedding. And the velvet box in his pocket only grew heavier. 

“Buttercup?” he pauses, only Patton could get such affection from Logan. “I had a question for you”

“Ask away moonbeam” A woozy giggle. His dress spinning with him. 

“I have this friend, and I was wondering if maybe you'd sing for his wedding?” He asked, the goofy smile quickly disappeared from Patton. 

“Uhm..yeah..of course...just give him my business card” Patton sighs, when would it be his turn?

“Oh nevermind, it wont work. You are not available that day” Logan shrugs, he continues walking but feels Patton pull him back. 

“Hm?” Patton wonders. He looks towards the sky at the moon. Still not as shiny as Logan, he looks back to Logan but finds him on his knee the rocky hard pavement under him. 

“Well I wouldn't want you singing at your own wedding would I?” Logan pulls the box from his pocket, displaying the perfect ring. Pattons gasps were unmatched. He couldn't form words. “That is...if you want to marry me” He asks.

“Whatcha saying there Logan?” He barely manages. 

“Patton, Patton Telor...will you marry me?” 

The question hung in the air, the streetlights and wind stood still.

“Absolutely, yes of course” A shriek as Logan picks him up and spins him around. Kissing him as soon as he sets the man down. Patton pulls away. “And I will absolutely be singing at my own wedding”

“Fine but Im the caterer” 

They eye each other for a moment. 

“Deal” They agree before continuing their celebration. 

Not to be biased, of course. But out of every wedding Patton had ever seen, or been to or performed at, none of them held a candle to Pattons and Logans. 

“Ya know Hawthorne’s Tunes doesnt market quite the same” Patton teases as he feeds an amused Logan a piece of cake. 

“How about a joint company...’Hawthornes Hits’? For both catering and singing needs” Logan proposes. 

“I love it” Patton nods with a smirk. “Not as much as i love you though” Patton fiddles with Logans hand in his own. Logan couldn't find the words to respond, even after years of their relationship. 

“Its called affection Logan” Virgil leaned over, mocking his friend. 

“Hm” Logan thought for a moment. “Disgusting...” He looked back to his husband. “Do it again”

And so Patton did, for the rest of his life. And Logan returned it all the same. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me some comments!! would enjoy !


End file.
